Reibatos
Reibatos appeared in 2017 TV series called Ultra Fight Orb. Reibatos (レイバトス Reibatosu) was a necromancer-like Reionics alien and a main antagonist of Ultra Fight Orb. As one of the last Reionics, his goals are succeeding Alien Rayblood and restart Ultraman Belial's plan in controlling 100 monsters to rule the universe. As a descendant of the Reionics, Reibatos revived monsters at his disposal, first reviving Demaaga on Earth and Juda Spectre and Mecha Gomora in Planet Yomi for Orb and Zero to deal with. After both Ultras assemble in said planet, he made himself known and revived Vict Lugiel, King Joe, Birdon, Gudon, Twin Tail, and Hyper Zetton as distractions before leaving. Orb pursued him after leaving his monsters to Zero and the Space Garrison members but lost track of him when he quickly regenerated. Simply leaving a clue to Orb, Reibatos arrived on the Monster Graveyard to fix the Giga Battle Nizer and sent Tyrant to deal with Zoffy and Ultraman Jack. While trying to revive the deceased monsters, Orb and Zero pursued him in his dimension after dealing with his Tyrant. Knowing that he is able to regenerate instantly, Orb launches an all-out attack before finishing him with Emerium Slugger Specium. He was presumed by the Ultras to have died but regenerates in a battered form. Not content on giving up, Reibatos try to use the last of his energy to revive Ultraman Belial but discovers he is still alive. It was then where Belial's son Ultraman Geed seemingly appeared (to which Reibatos sensed "something off") and killed Reibatos in an instant. In a twisted turn of events, it is revealed that Belial himself had killed him, instead of Geed. Powers and Abilities * Portal: Reibatos can travel to other places using a portal. * Flight: Reibatos can flight in moderate speed. * Reibatos Shoot (レイバトスシュート Reibatosu Shūto): Reibatos can shoot a purple energy bullet. They are strong enough to revert Orb Trinity to Orb Origin, with just two shots. In an original clip of Ultraman Orb: The Chronicle, Reibatos was also shown firing a more condensed, yellowish energy ball version of this attack towards Orb Emerium Slugger. ** Barrier: Prior to firing, the energy of the Reibatos Shoot can be used to conjure a purple barrier, which can deflect attacks such as the Sperion Ray. * Regeneration: Due to his nature as a ghost, he is able of reforming himself from any damage. However, he does have a limit on how much he can reform. * Reionics Powers: Reibatos possess the abilities that are similar to the Reionics breed, and is able to use those of Rayblood. ** Revival/Restoration: By chanting Ujuika Reegamiyo (ウジュイカレエガミヨ), Reibatos had the ability to revive a monster. This ability has no effect on the living. It can also be used to restore the Giga battle Nizer from the Monster Graveyard somehow. * Giga Battle Nizer (ギガバトルナイザー Giga Batoru Naizā): The original weapon of Ultraman Belial, Reibatos repaired this in hopes of re-engineering the former's failed plan. ** Monsload (モンスロード Monsurōdo): As its true purpose, Reibatos is able to contain, release and manipulate 100 monsters at once. By combining with his revival power, he is able to recreate Tyrant from deceased spirits. *** 100 Monsload (100体モンスロード Hyaku-tai Monsurōdo): A massive Monsload version, similar to his predecessor. However, this uses his own power and takes a longer period of time. ** Energy Beam: A purple energy beam that is shot from his Giga Battle Nizer. This attack is presumably an improved variant of Belial Geno Thunder. ** Empowerment: According to Reibatos, the Giga Battle Nizer can empower his usual abilities. This was shown he was able to revive an entire army of monsters in the Monster Graveyard, whereas his limit was at least six monsters at a time. * Foresight: Reibatos has the ability to see into the future, which is how he saw Geed killing him instead of Belial. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Aliens Category:Necromancers Category:Kaiju Category:Flying Creatures Category:Characters with a healing factor Category:Characters Portrayed by Hidenari Ugaki Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2017 Category:Ultraman Universe